Hate's Just Another Word For Love, Right?
by MalecismyOTP17
Summary: For being roommates, Keith and Lance hate each other with a passion. Constantly in each other's faces and butting heads, the two can barely stand each other. But there's something boiling beneath the surface, waiting to be unleashed. And when it does get out, the two may not come out of it unscathed.
1. Information

**Check for author's note at end**

* * *

At the time of this edit, I have finished all five seasons of Voltron. And I'm in Klance hell right now, so I'm trying to get it out somehow.

So, this is a roommates AU. This is gonna be rated T for handsiness, language and some slight smut.

And this fanfiction, especially the kitchen scene that will be seen in the second chapter (hopefully) is inspired by this video here: [Voltron CMV] Klance | Yaoi | Can't Keep My Hands Off You

The video above is by **Cross Connect Cosplay** , and there's an age restriction on it (bc YouTube, you know), so you must sign in and verify your age to watch it. Hopefully, you'll be able to click on the link. But we'll see. (link is not clickable)

* * *

Okay, characters!

This is the Keith of our story: eighteen years old and still in his goth phase. Combined with a stoic attitude and discipline issues, he is a loner and rebel who'd rather spend his nights causing trouble. He's a freshman at the University of Florida, where he's studying to become a Naturalist and study nature for a living. He's got one tattoo on the side of his neck: it's a rose from a girl he dated back in high school. And he's got a tongue piercing. Keith is also pansexual (in this story, anyway) and has dated a lot of different people over the years. Guys, girls, genderfluid, trans, white, black, Asian, etc.

This is the Lance of our story: seventeen years old and an early graduate from high school. Lance is a free spirit and is currently working while he figures out what he wants to do. He's Cuban, bisexual, and hardheaded. He's also a massive flirt, and has flirted with everyone, including Keith. Lance can be cocky sometimes and is very egotistical. He's very outgoing, which is incredibly different from the stoic Keith. It's part of the reason they butt heads so much.

And then there's the side characters, who will be described as they are written, since not all will end up staying in the story for long.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know, I know, I should be writing** _Justice_. **But between school and the fact that I watched ALL 5 SEASONS of Voltron recently, I'm kind of stuck in Voltron/Klance hell, and I REALLY wanted to write them. I have a few things in the works regarding Voltron/Klance, an future universe starring some OCs I made, this fanfiction, another AU fanfiction taking on a serious topic (much like** _Terror_ **), and some Klance one shots to be released February of next year. ALSO: I am going to be at ShadoCon 11/2-11/4 (less than eight months!). I'm not sure if I'll be there from Friday night to Sunday or all day Friday through Sunday, so that's still up in the air. I'll be cosplaying a nerdy/goth modern AU! Eren Jeager (not even sure I spelled that right tbh), and I am very excited. But I will not have my computer with me, so if anything is to be updated, well... It'll have to wait until I get back! I'll try and update before then, but I am not promising anything.**

 **-MalecismyOTP17**


	2. Prologue

_"_ _I just don't know what to do, Pidge. I can't sit in that apartment every day, feeling like I do, and not knowing if it's sex or something more."_

 _Pidge mixed Lance another drink, which he accepted, taking a sip. Her thumb rubbed Lance's arm, hoping to soothe his troubled mind. He smiled warily, leaning his head on his shoulder._

 _"_ _I've known you long enough, Lance. You'll figure it out, you always do."_

 _Lance's phone rang, blaring the beginning of_ _ **Welcome To The Black Parade**_ _. Lance made no move to pick it up, knowing it was Keith calling._

 _"_ _Do you want me to get it?"_

 _"_ _Do whatever you want, Pidge. But I don't want to talk to him right now."_

 _Pidge picked Lance's phone off the table, sliding her thumb across the green answer button. She slid off the couch, walking a bit away so Lance wouldn't have to listen to their conversation._

 _"_ _Keith, Lance doesn't want—"_

 _Pidge let out a strangled gasp, turning to Lance, whose curious gaze turned to worry. He stood up, shaking his friend's shoulder._

 _"_ _Pidge, what's wrong? Pidge!"_


	3. CHAPTER ONE

"Lance!"

Warily, he paused the video game, looking up at Keith through the fringes of his brown hair. Normally stoic, Keith was extremely pissed off, his blue-grey eyes radiating rage.

"How many times have I fucking told you to make sure your hook-ups take their clothes with them? How many times?"

The black haired eighteen-year-old flung a bra at him, purple with black lace. Lance caught it cleanly on one finger, and smirked.

She'd been good last night.

"Ah, you're jealous because you can't get laid."

"This isn't about me, Lance! I didn't care when you would bring someone home, but this shit, this shit is ridiculous. We live here together, and you need to be considerate of me, too."

Lance shrugged and turned back to his game, laying the bra on his knee. He was seeing her again tonight and would make sure she got it back.

Keith let out an exasperated sigh, throwing his arms up in the air. He chose to just go onto their balcony and have a smoke before he blew up at Lance.

Warily, he flicked his lighter to get a spark, lighting up a cigarette and blowing the smoke out. A migraine was developing behind his left eye.

Lance irritated the living fuck out of him. Always pushing his buttons, always trying to find new ways to piss him off.

Was Keith jealous that Lance got laid? No, not really. Keith had gotten plenty, enjoyed it even. Was he pissed that he could hear them come in at night, being loud and keeping him up at night?

Oh, you could bet your ass he was.

 _Whatever. I'm gonna go out and get stupid. At least it's better than being in the same apartment as Lance._

"Can I bum a light?"

Reluctantly, Keith handed the lighter over to Lance. He intercepted the lighter before it made its' way into Lance's pocket.

The boys ignored each other, blowing smoke out to the sky. Night was falling fast, and what that night would bring would change the course of their relationship.

* * *

Keith bit back the torrent of curses that wanted to leave his mouth, his split lip throbbing. Another night, just the same old shit. He was never going to learn.

Warily, he wiped the blood from his nose, panting. The guy was unconscious, having managed to get a few hits in before Keith knocked him out.

"Keith Kogane."

He swore softly, but held out his hands, waiting for the cuffs to be put on him. By now, Keith knew better than to fight.

"Good evening to you, too, Officer Shiro."

Their relationship was centered around the fact that Officer Shiro has been arresting Keith for his stupidity since he was a teen. His record was miles long, starting with his first arrest at fourteen.

 _Like I said, I never learn my lesson._

Shiro didn't say anything, just placed the cuffs on Keith and led him to the cruiser, shoving him into the back seat. With a sigh, he laid his head back, looking up at the sky through the window.

At least Lance wouldn't be home, anyway.

* * *

Keith held out his hands, studying the ink on the tips of his fingers. Apparently, they went paperless now, and needed Keith's fingerprints in the system.

Officer Shiro unlocked the cuffs, and he rubbed his wrists, getting the blood flowing. Keith dug around in his pocket for his keys, thumbing to the apartment key when he found them.

"Is anyone here that I can speak to?"

"Nope, my roommate is probably out doing God knows what. When is anyone here when I get home anyway?"

Keith went to go stick the key in when the door swung open, revealing Lance. Keith blinked in surprise, frozen in the position of opening the door.


End file.
